


A Novel Gift

by pocketcucco



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: (super smash bros announcer voice) gay!, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketcucco/pseuds/pocketcucco
Summary: “Well, this was going to be a late birthday gift, but I didn't think about how long writing a book would be, and, well...” You're overthinking it, Noah thought, so she pressed the book into Cassandra's hands before she could ruin things. “This is for you.”
Relationships: Cassandra Pentaghast/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	A Novel Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knightcaptains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightcaptains/gifts).



> This one is for my lovely friend Jess!! Thank you so much for letting me write your Inquisitor and this fun idea you had for her, I love Noah ;A;

Noah shut the book with a satisfying thump. She smiled and looked across the sitting area to Varric, who was putting on a good show of pretending to be patient while he waited for her to finish.

“Well?” he finally asked, hands clasped in his lap. Noah noted with some amusement that they were clenched; not from being nervous, but rather from excitement. He always loved a captive audience.

“It was perfect,” she said. “Not that I expected anything less from our grand storyteller.”

“You know I'm not one to disappoint.”

“Of course not.” Noah held the book out. “And you had it professionally bound and everything! Who drew the cover art?”

“My usual guy. What, you thought I was going to hand you a pile of paper with a bunch of corrections and scratched-out lines? What do you take me for, some kind of amateur?”

“I love how he drew Cass... I mean, our dear Lady Knight... Her _arms..._ And look at me! Er, Dagger, I mean. She looks so... well, roguish. Does my hair really look like that?”

Varric chuckled. “I'm glad you like it. When are you going to give it to the Seeker?”

“Today. Immediately! I can't wait to see the look on her face when she reads it.”

“I have to hand it to you, Inquisitor, this was a perfect idea for her. I'm surprised Hawke never commissioned anything like this for Rivani. She really would've gotten a kick out of it.”

“It _was_ one of my more genius ideas, wasn't it? Thank you so much for doing this, Varric. It was worth every piece of gold.”

“Let me know what she thinks.”

Noah gave him a quick wave before she gathered her things and made a beeline for the training yard. It was still early enough in the afternoon that Cassandra would still be there, stabbing away at one of the poor straw dummies.

She looked back down at the book in her hands. It was _perfect_ : a romance story she and Varric had come up with together about a knight and a rogue, two characters they had (very poorly) disguised as herself and Cassandra. It had taken Varric the better part of the last year to write it, but it was – as usual for the dwarf – wonderfully written in every way. Noah devoured it in a single sitting, and she wasn't even as big a fan of smutty literature as her girlfriend was.

She held the novel to her chest and sprinted to the corner of the yard where Cassandra was practicing her sword work.

“Cass!”

Cassandra looked over her shoulder and smiled. “What are you doing here, love? I thought you were busy,” she said, pressing a kiss to Noah's cheek.

“Not anymore. I have a gift for you.”

The corner of Cassandra's lips lifted in a sly grin. “Oh? You're not usually one for surprises...”

“Well, this _was_ going to be a late birthday gift, but I didn't think about how long writing a book would be, and, well...” You're overthinking it, Noah thought, so she pressed the book into Cassandra's hands before she could ruin things. “This is for you.”

Cassandra took the novel and looked at it with some surprise. “Something new by Varric? What is... Is this _us_ on the cover?”  


“Of course not.” Noah gave her an exaggerated wink. “It’s the brave Lady Knight and her dearly beloved, Dagger... Her _forbidden_ love, I might add.”  


Cassandra's eyes lit up. “Forbidden love! You know my weakness...”  


“Mhm.”   


“Is this one of those... oh, what is it called? I remember Varric told me about one of his companions writing something called... 'friend fiction'?”  


“This is completely original. And written by the master of romance himself, your favorite.”  


“Don't tell him that,” Cassandra said. Her gaze went soft. “You had this done for me? You and Varric?”  


“I had the idea, and he... embellished on it. You know what writers do,” Noah said with a vague gesture of her hand. “I apologize for not being able to get it to you sooner. You know what Varric would say about rushing greatness.”  


Cassandra's grin widened as she leaned forward to kiss Noah firmly on the lips. Noah put a hand on her shoulder and lingered there – for a moment too long, perhaps, because they heard Sera hooting from her perch on the roof of the tavern.  


“Maker. She'll fall one day,” Cassandra said with a shake of her head. “But enough about her. I  _must_ go and read this, immediately. If anyone asks, tell them I'm  _not_ to be disturbed.”  


“What if I want to come with you? See your reactions, give you a few kisses...”  


Cassandra made a noise somewhere between a snort and a laugh. “If you must. But no interruptions! I want to savor every word on every page. And!” She held up a finger. “You  will  _not_ tell your tavern group about this,  _especially_ if I blush nearly as often as I think I will...”  


“I only promised Varric.”  


“Noah!”  


“What? He's the author!”  


“And his head is too big already!”


End file.
